


The Sound of Silence

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

** The Sound of Silence – by Mar'isu 4/2/07 **

** I have found that life speaks in the silences. **

****** Here in Fangorn, it is a green silence.There are no animals, and I miss the squirrels playing in the canopy the way they do at home.But the trees have their own sounds.Beneath me, the stones grumble as roots tease their way through cracks to the very heart of the earth.The dirt shifts and settles, encasing long trails of root in a blanketing embrace.Sap rushes through the veins of trunks and branches creak as they stretch.The leaves at my feet rustle as the wind stirs them, and on the branches, the green leaves whisper their secrets. **

****** Not so in the Glittering Caves.Here it is a crystal silence.The air that I thought would be still and stale moves slightly in a breeze almost below my ability to sense it.Water seeps slowly through earth and stone to fall with a bell-like ring into a pool that has been filled over the years, drop by precious drop.Here are the sleepy squeaks of bats as they speak from cavern to cavern.The sheer size of this chamber fills with its own sound of space, and I can almost hear the light from our torch glance off of half revealed jewels and veins of gold and silver, the sound of stars caught under the earth. **

****** For centuries I have traveled, and it is pleasantly ironic that of all the things I have seen in my long life, it is this haven of the Dwarves that at last renders me silent to hear my own life speak. ** **** ****

******_ "Then Legolas repaid his promise to Gimli and went with him to the Glittering Caves; and when they returned he was silent, and would say only that Gimli alone could find fit words to speak of them." - Many Partings, ROTK _ ** ****


End file.
